The Cave
by scorpio999
Summary: A boy called Lightboy walks into a cave and finds a huge surprise...


There once was a boy called Lightboy. He (obviously) had the power of light.  
>He was white in colour and his hair was platinum blond. His eyes were yellow; almost reflecting the sun. His hair was fine and short. He was about 12 years of age and quite smart too.<p>

One day, he was walking along a long and narrow path when he saw a cave. This cave was large and seemed like there wasn't anyone/anything inside it so he cautiously walked in. It seemed like a very long way into the cave as it looked like it would never end! Eventually, he got halfway through the 'never-ending' cave. He stopped. Then he hit his head on the roof of the cave followed by an "ouch." Rubbing his head, Lightboy tunneled through the cave on all-fours, preventing him from bashing his head on the ceiling.

As he got nearer towards the end of the cave, he could see a faint glow in the distance, making him curious. He followed sight of the glow until he (to his disappointment) discovered that it was a dead-end cave and that the glow was just the sun-light peeping in from a small crack in the wall.  
>He stood up and bumped his head on the ceiling (yet again) and, of course, followed by yet another "ouch." He let out a small growl in sync and crawled the rest of the way back. As the cave gradually became wider, Lightboy began to crouch down followed by standing up when the cave was wide enough.<p>

Eventually, he got to a part of the cave that looked a bit like a funny shaped maze. This was a place he hadn't seen along the way since there was two paths. It was quite big so he was able to stand up WITHOUT bashing his head. But of course, he somehow managed to bash his head for the third, and hopefully final, time. He let out a groan and rubbed his (now very bruised) head.

Suddenly, he saw a figure at the end of the maze place. It looked like a...a...  
>Lightboy couldn't work out what this figure was so he cautiously edged closer, making no sudden movements, just in case it was something vicious.<br>He went closer...and closer... and closer until...

He jumped. Someone had put their hands on his shoulders and he hadn't dared to look back. Instead, he just stayed as still as a statue. Nothing happened for quite a few minutes. Lightboy finally found the guts to turn round, coming face to face with...

A young boy? This surprised Lightboy so much that when the boy let go, he tripped backwards and fell. "My,my, you ought to be more careful!" the boy said. Lightboy stared in astonishment. "Uh...uh" Lightboy managed to mutter. He didn't know what to say next.

"W-what's y-our name?" Lightboy finally managed to ask. "Um, why should I tell_you_?" The boy replied. Lightboy stood up and walked back as the boy confronted him. "Please don't hurt me!" Lightboy begged. A confused look crossed the boy's face. "What do you mean? I'm not going to_hurt_ you..."

With that, the boy gently slid is finger down Lightboy's body until he reached his trouser zip. Lightboy began breathing faster as the boy unzipped his trousers to reveal a growing erection beneath his boxer shorts.

"Hehehe" The boy giggled. "You're getting excited."

He pulled off Lightboy's boxers and began sucking on his member.

Lightboy groaned and moaned whilst he was doing this and soon, the boy had also taken off his trousers and shorts.

Lightboy huffed as the boy turned him over so his tummy was against the wall. "Are you ready for some fun?" the boy asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Um…" Lightboy only managed to mutter.

**Now before I continue, I need to tell you something quite important to do with the story. **

**All people like Lightboy (templeans - temp-lea-ans) have a slit in the middle of their bum hole and either the bottom of the vagina or near the testicle area. This is a little bit like a vagina exept only boys have it.**

The boy inserted is large cock inside Lightboy's glowing slit and Lightboy let out a loud wince of pain and pleasure at once.

The boy began thrusting his cock inside of Lightboy and moaned just as about Lightboy and him began cumming.

They lay down, Lightboy's eyes filling up with tiny tears. The boy ran away, never to be seen again and, as for Lightboy, he walked out of the cave still wincing with pain.


End file.
